Final Fantasy VII One Shot Sammlung
by Peedi
Summary: Verschiedene One Shots zu FFVII!


Erster One Shot

Name:

Final Fantasy VII- One Shot Sammlung

Autor:

Peedi (auf Madara-sama)

Rating:

Von p12(-slash) bis p18(.slash) ist alles dabei

Pairing:

Noch keine bestimmten. Dieser OS ist rein freundschaftlich gemeint.

Warnung:

Lemon/Lime, Shônen Ai/Yaoi, Silly, Short

Widmung:

AngelCloud (ich hoffe er gefällt dir!)

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy VII CC gehört Square Enix und nicht mir. Shit happens.

Kommentar: Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich zu diesem OS sagen soll. Ich hab mir vorhin noch mal die Kampfszene von Angeal, Genesis und Sephiroth angeguckt…und hab mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie sie wohl mit einander umgegangen sind.

Der OS ist sehr kurz und recht Sinnfrei…denke ich jedenfalls. Ich hatte keinen Plan als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben.

Viel Spaß! ^^

***~*~***

**So etwas wie Freunde**

Ein Schneesturm tobte und verhinderte dass die drei weiter gehen konnten. Eigentlich sollten sie morgen früh schon wieder zurück in Midgar sein, doch das würde wohl nichts werden. So wie es bis jetzt aussah, mussten sie die Nacht hier verbringen.

„Ich mochte Modeoheim noch nie", schnaubte Sephiroth der auf dem Bett saß und genervt nach draußen sah.

„Du mochtest alles noch nie", erwiderte Genesis trocken ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen.

„Was ließt du da?", fragte Angeal interessiert nach und ließ sich neben dem Silberhaarigen auf dem Bett nieder.

Der Rothaarige lächelte leicht als er Anfing eine Stelle aus seinem Buch zu zitieren.

„Das tiefgründigste Geheimnis ist das Geschenk der Göttin und um dieses Geschenk zu erlangen, gehen wir auf eine Reise und beginnen zu fliegen. Es erscheint hoffnungslos zu sein, einfach dazustehen und sich treiben zu lassen wie plätscherndes Wasser auf der Oberfläche unseres Herzens."

Angeal schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Also dasselbe wie immer. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie man etwas so oft lesen konnte…und es noch immer liebte.

„Loveless Akt I"

„Korrekt, Sephiroth. Wie ich sehe lernst du dazu.", kurz stoppte er und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns dann zusammen das Theaterstück ansehen…"

„Vielleicht im nächsten Leben"

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort."

Nach diesem Wortaustausch war erst einmal Stille und diese hielt auch einige Zeit an.

„Eigentlich sollte ich zuhause bei meiner Mutter sitzen", fiehl es Angeal dann auf.

Sephiroth öffnete erstaunt seine Augen wieder, die er geschlossen hatte, vermutlich wollte er sich ein wenig aufs Ohr hauen.

Auf die fragenden Blicke seufzte Angeal nur belustigt. „Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung was heute für ein Tag ist, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Genesis für sie beide.

„Es ist Heiligabend"

Sephiroth zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und schloss dann wieder seine Augen. Heiligabend war für ihn wie ein ganz normaler Tag. Er hatte keine Familie mit der er es feiern konnte und dieses Fest nervte ihn auch ein wenig. Wochenlang waren alle Städte total überfüllt wegen Weihnachtsmärkten und sonstigen, seiner Meinung nach, sinnlosen Kram.

„Und? Sollen wir uns jetzt gegenseitig etwas schenken, oder wie?", spottete der Loveless Fanatiker noch immer ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte genervt die Augen, grinste dann aber. „Wenn du was für mich hast…"

„Ich kann dich nach dieser Mission zum Loveless-"

„Nein danke", unterbrach er ihn. „Bloß nicht zu viel des Guten"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung", schnaubte Genesis und las in Ruhe weiter. „Was ist mit dir, oh großer Held?"

„Ich gebe euch einen aus.", brummte er, hielt aber die Augen wiedermal geschlossen.

„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag", grinste Angeal und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ach ja?"

„Du könntest mir ein wenig der Missionsberichte abnehmen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil immer wir deine machen müssen, großer Held", mischte sich Angeals bester Freund wieder ein und schlug endlich mal seine Lektüre zu.

„…ihr habt euch nie darüber beschwert."

Genesis funkelte ihn zornig an, stand dann auf und stellte sich drohend vor ihn. Kühl wurde er gemustert, bekam aber ansonsten keine Reaktion.

„Du bist so ein arroganter Mistkerl! Du hast es nicht verdient ein Held zu sein!"

Spätestens ab da schaltete der Träger des Busterswords ab, denn es würde genauso enden wie immer. Sephiroth würde ihn ein Weilchen provozieren und Genesis würde sogleich auf ihn losgehen. Dann würde eine kleine Auseinandersetzung folgen bei der Sephiroth gewinnen würde- wie immer.

Er behielt recht, denn nach zehn Minuten hörte er seinen Kindheitsfreund fluchen und Sephiroth belustigt seufzen.

„Bild dir darauf nicht so viel ein! Irgendwann mache ich dich fertig!"

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort. Sag mir bescheid wann dieses „irgendwann" ist, ja?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Angeal konnte nicht als aufzulachen. „Was ist so lustig?", wurde er von beiden gefragt.

„Seit wir hier angefangen haben benehmt ihr euch so…ihr habt euch überhaupt nicht verändert."

„Und wenn schon…", kam es von Genesis desinteressiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihm diese Erkenntnis bringen sollte.

„Frohe Weihnachten", brach dann ausgerechnet Sephiroth das kurze Schweigen.

Verwirrt wurde er von seinen 1st Class Kollegen angesehen, doch er lächelte nur wissend und schwieg.

Sie waren zwar Grundverschieden…

„Du bist wirklich ein Spinner", gluckste Genesis belustigt und auch Angeal hatte Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„…und wirst von Tag zu Tag immer seltsamer", ergänzte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

…aber vielleicht…

„Meintest du das mit dem „ein ausgeben" eigentlich ernst?"

…ganz vielleicht…

„Und vergiss die Missionsberichte nicht", korrigierte ihn der Loveless Fan.

„…"

„Du bist wirklich ein arrogantes Arschloch"

…waren sie doch so etwas wie…

„Danke gleichfalls."

…Freunde.

***~*~***

Wie gesagt, der OS war nicht geplant sondern ne Spontane Sache ^^

Keine Ahnung was mich dazu geritten hat…seit neustem finde ich die drei einfach nur zu genial ^^

Wann die nächsten OS kommen weiß ich nicht, Pairing Wünsche werden aber gern gesehen ^^

Vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar einen Sinn in dem OS gesehen xD

Ich hoffe er euch (besonders dir AngelCloud) gefallen? ^^

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen ^^

LG

Peedi


End file.
